Broken Soul
by Skull1412
Summary: Yoh and the others lost to Hao who is now shaman king. they got captured and chained in a room. Yoh's friends are used against Yoh himself who is getting training from Hao. If Yoh refuses something, one dies. Yoh is slowly breaking apart, can his friends save him before they are all wiped out? Will they even get a chance to escape! Read to see what happens as the story progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Hao had won the Shaman Tournament and had captured Yoh and his friends. He chained all of them to a room, the chains was long enough for them to use the restroom and furniture but could reach the window or door.

Their spirits were taken from them and what happened is something they will never know. The room had a small kitchen and a fridge filled with food and drinks.

"This chain is annoying." Len said as he tugged the chain connected to his wrist.

"I know but there is nothing we good do about it." Horo said as he laid on the one huge bed in the room.

"What are we going to do about-you know." Lyserg asked as he glanced at Yoh.

They all looked at him in worry as Yoh laid on the couch and hasn't spoken since the final battle. He laid there and stare at the ceiling blankly, not exactly seeing it.

"Master Yoh, speak to us." Ryu asked.

Yoh did nothing, didn't even twitch, it seemed like he didn't even hear Ryu at all.

"That's it!" Len said, he slammed the table with his hands and got up from the chair.

He stalked up to Yoh, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up in the air. The others shouted and got up from their position as they stared at the two.

"Len, I doubt doing that will make him any better!" Faust said.

"Shut up! Listen here Yoh! I know you are guilty about losing but wallowing in self-pity is no way to go!" Len shouted as he shook Yoh angrily.

Yoh looked like his soul returned to his body as light returned to his eyes. He blinked as he took in what was happening around him.

"Ah Lenny what's up?" Yoh asked and tried for a smile but failed.

"Are you done wallowing now Yoh? If not I will _ **smack**_ you." Len asked as he slowly put him down.

"Y-Yeah, I am, where's Anna and Morty by the way?" Yoh asked as he looked around.

Chains rattled as the others looked anywhere but Yoh. Their eyes filled with guilt. Yoh looked at them confused as he stared at them, trying to catch their gaze.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked.

"Yoh…" Lyserg started but couldn't say it.

"Anna and Manta got killed by Hao when we were captured, he lit her on fire in front of us outside the room and we couldn't reach them to save her. I'm sorry Yoh." Horo said as he looked at the floor in guilt like the others.

"W-What did you say Tray?" Yoh asked wide-eyed.

"It isn't true right guys? Guys?" Yoh asked as he looked at them trying to deny it.

They all wouldn't look at him and stared elsewhere in guilt. Yoh fell down on the couch in shock. He stared at the wall not seeing it at all.

"You're lying…" he murmured, "You're lying!" Yoh yelled in denial, startling the others in the progress.

Yoh curled up into himself and placed his hands on his ears. He kept murmuring to himself that it wasn't true and that they were still alive.

The others stared at him sympathetically, worry, and guilt. If only they saved them, especially Manta, Yoh's best human friend.

"Great, we snapped him out and placed him right in again but worse." Choco sighed and sat down on another couch.

Suddenly the door slammed open, everyone but Yoh snapped to the door. Hao casually walked in making everyone but Yoh growl at him.

"You bastard! How dare you kill Manta!" Ryu screamed and ran at him despite not having a weapon.

He stopped suddenly when the chain wouldn't allow him any further. He stretched his arm out and tried to punch Hao but couldn't reach him.

Hao smirked in amusement, "Ah, Ryu, I thought you would've learned your lesson by now since I killed your two friends in front of you."

"Why are you here Hao?" Len said as he glared daggers at Hao.

"I heard my sweet little brother woke up and I decide to retrieve him for a little training." Hao replied casually.

"No way is Yoh going with you!" Faust said and stood in front of Yoh protectively.

The others stood straighter but did nothing else, but Hao could see the determination in their eyes.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Yoh, look, your friends are standing up for you. Lift your head up Yoh, look at them now." Hao cooed sadistically.

Yoh didn't do anything and stayed in his ball form. Hao growled at him but suddenly smirked evilly. He walked a little further in the room but stayed out of Ryu's reach.

"Yoh, if you don't do as I say, I guess I'll have to punish you and your friends." Hao said casually.

Yoh's head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

Hao stared at Ryu sadistically and before anybody realized what happened, a sword pierce through Ryu's heart. Everyone's eyes widened as Ryu coughed up blood before collapsing dead on the floor.

"RYU!" the others screamed as their eyes were glued on their dead friend.

"Hao…why did you…" Yoh shook as he stared at Ryu.

"It's your punishment Yoh, didn't I tell you?" Hao said as he wiped off blood from his hands to his clothes.

"You didn't have to kill him though." Yoh said with his voice shaking.

"Oh? But your punishment is not yet done Yoh." Hao said and looked at the obstacle blocking him from his brother.

He walked over to Faust and, just like Ryu, Faust couldn't defend himself before he got stabbed too. Yoh's eyes widened once again as Faust fell to the floor just like Ryu.

Now the others couldn't take it and started to run at Hao. Hao held a smirk on his lips as if he loved being in the center of their hatred.

"You better stop there or else I will kill you and everyone else besides Yoh." Yoh warned.

Automatically they stopped in their tracks and glared at Hao. Hao just laughed and walked towards Yoh who was paralyzed at he stared at Faust and Ryu with wide eyes.

"It's time for training brother." Hao sneered gleefully, grabbed Yoh by the hair, unlocked his cuff connected to the chain, and dragged Yoh to the door.

"Yoh!" the others yelled but knew not to move and they hated it.

Yoh groaned and tried to kick Hao, but was the one who got kicked instead. Hao kicked at his guts five times, making sure Yoh wouldn't attempt again, he continued out the door. The others couldn't do anything as they watched an injured mentally and physically Yoh get dragged out the door by Hao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

By the time Yoh came in the others were sleeping soundly and look like they would wake anytime soon. Hao chuckled at the scene before throwing Yoh on Choco who screamed causing a chain reaction of the other shamans jumping into battle stances.

"Ugh, Choco, stop moving for a minute will you." Yoh groaned as his wounds were rubbed into the blanket from falling off of Choco and onto the bed.

"Yoh? Man! You're wounded everywhere!" Choco panicked as he stared at Yoh's beaten form.

Yoh groaned again in reply, his clothes were still on but it was practically soaked in blood and disheveled with cuts and burn marks.

"Yoh! Are you ok? Hao you bastard!" Len snarled at Hao when he took in Yoh's form.

"Ah ah ah," Hao waved his index finger in mock scolding, "I wouldn't want to kill you and I'm sure that you don't want to die either right?"

"Hey, where's Faust and Ryu?" Lyserg asked as he looked around the room, he learned to control his temper, but he was on the verge of lashing out too.

"I had them taken and burned in the main house show to show the world that I can dispose of them as I please." Hao informed dismissively.

"You did WHAT?!" Horo yelled and was about to lung at Hao, screw the chains and consequences, but he was caught by the ankle from none other than Yoh.

"Wha-Yoh?!"Horo shouted in dismay as he stared at Yoh who opened an eye and stared in pain at Horo.

"Do-n't." Yoh croaked in plead.

"Just leave Hao, Yoh's losing blood fast." Len growled while glaring at Hao but he knew Yoh needed to be treated quickly.

"Good job Len, the first aid kit is in the cabinet on your right, top one in the left." Hao chuckled and left waving a hand and closing the door.

Len glared at the door for a few seconds before turning to get the medical tools. He hated this, he almost lost his friend by that very guy, got him back again, got imprisoned, and now his friend he almost lost is getting _**'trained'**_ by the very guy who tried to kill him.

"Len! How could you just let Hao go like that!" Lyserg yelled angrily as he lifted Len of the ground by the shirt which was not far considering their height.

Len glared at Lyserg, "It was either that and dying or not doing that and helping Yoh, do you think that he would want another friend dead because we didn't think right Lyserg? He was already bad enough before Ryu and Faust got killed, we don't need to make it worse when he is being _**trained**_ by Hao now do we?"

Lyserg looked down and gently loosened his grip on Len who calmly stepped down onto the ground, silently got the first aid kit, and went to wrap Yoh's wounds. Horo Horo and Choco looked between the two, torn in where to go.

"Are you going to help me or not? I'm not a doctor like Faust." Len asked annoyed as he tried to wrap bandages around Yoh's right arm but ended up wrapping his hand with Yoh's right arm.

Yoh weakly chuckled as he saw Len's hand get attached to his arm through the corner of his eye, "Having…a hard time…there…Lenny?"

"Yoh, you're awake." Len gasped and instantly fired questions, "Do you have any internal injuries? Can you sit up? Are you hungry? Thirsty? And don't call me Lenny!"

"Woah Lenny," Yoh laughed ignoring the last part, "I can't move my fingers so can you sit me up? I don't think I have and internal injuries, I am a bit hungry and thirsty too. Is there cheeseburgers and soda? Why is the great and powerful Lenny so worried anyways? I thought you'd be like, _"Get your butt up Yoh, you're tougher than this"_ or something."

Len sighed as he helped Yoh sit up, he couldn't tell Yoh that he had a crush on him, it would damage his pride, bad. Horo Horo appeared right beside him holding a cheeseburger and soda.

Len raised an eyebrow, "How did you get a cheeseburger so fast?"

"It was already in the fridge when I was going to make one; I guess Hao knew that Yoh would want a cheeseburger." Horo Horo murmured.

Len sighed once again, "Put that down for now and help me patch up Yoh, Choco and Lyserg help out too, you should have experience in patching up wounds right?"

Lyserg seemed to snap out of his daze and nodded, Yoh was important to him so he had to help. Choco grinned, he wasn't in the mood of a joke but he knew it was coming up soon, the team was gathering itself again, this was good.

Together they worked on fixing up Yoh's wounds, they would survive this, they had to, Hao wouldn't get all of them after all, they would escape this place for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Yoh woke up groggily feeling completely horrible and heavy, his wounds throbbed in pain and his head was spinning. Yoh sat up with a small groan and looked around to see that everyone was asleep on various things. Choco and Lyserg was strewn on the single couch in the room while Horo Horo was strewn across a chair with drool coming down his mouth already making a puddle of it on the wooden floor. Len was cross-legged, propped against the wall with his head hanging down ever so slightly with his ever-present scowl on his face but it looked a little peaceful now that he was asleep. Yoh smiled softly at that, a slight blush coming across his face but quickly composed himself.

Yoh got out of the bed with a few winces and groans but made sure to keep his voice down so his friends could sleep. Limping to the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and looking for something to eat, trying to keep the recent days out of his mind or else he'd break down and his friends probably needed the sleep since they've been through the pain as well.

Finding a bento with a note on it, Yoh pulled it out and almost laughed at what was on the note.

 _ **You better eat this food when you wake up at an ungodly hour Yoh, you don't have to do anything to it to eat it so just sit down and eat it. Your injuries need to heal you imbecile so don't move around too much. Also it's fine to use the incredibly small restroom, it's sound-proof. I…hope you are fine, but you better not wake me up at the ungodly hour got it!**_

 _ **-Len Tao *little glaring Len face***_

Yoh hobbled over to the table and quietly sat down; opening the bento he smiled at the sight, it was like those bentos the kids had gotten from their parents, the thing he always wanted to try but he never did. He took the supplied bunny-headed chopsticks from the bento and thanked silently to Len for the dish before digging in slowly, not wanting to aggravate his wounds, Yoh hummed happily, it was like everything he thought it was going to taste like, but better, Len is a better cook than he looked apparently.

"Keep your voice down and stay quiet." a familiar whisper said behind Yoh and Yoh's eyes widened as he dropped the chopsticks before turning around silently only to come face-to-face with Hao who was smirking.

Hao quickly clamped his hand over Yoh's mouth and put him in a lock with his other arm before walking out the door with Yoh struggling violently in his arms.

Len woke up with a foreboding feeling in his stomach and snapped his head up only to see Yoh being carried out by Hao. Len immediately sprang into action and ran for the door only for the door to slam in his face. Len flew back but caught himself before he got really injured.

Len hissed, Hao took Yoh when they were all there, he could've stopped it, why didn't he wake up sooner? Yoh would've been safe from Hao if only they kept their guard up; they were fools to fall asleep. Len took a deep. Irritated breath to calm down, he went to the table, noting the barely eaten bento and wrapped it up before putting it in the fridge again while getting himself a bottle of milk and went to sit on the table. He would just have to stay up until Yoh came back; he needs to be wake in case anything bad happen. Len took a swig of milk before glaring at the clock provided in worry.


End file.
